Winter Calls
by slumberdollx
Summary: The flow of time is always ruthless; the harbinger of ruin, but also a comforter. Friends hope. Others conspire. Fate is the only thing that awaits. AU. SasuSaku.


This story was inspired from the fairy tale _Snow White_. While it isn't my favorite fairy tale, I'd thought it would be fun to rewrite it, and as a result, the plot will be loosely-woven around it with my own twists and changes. The story is an AU. Also, this will be a somewhat dark and rather tragic story at certain points. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters. Believe it. The cover photo belongs to Hachiretsu.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Mistrust the man who finds the good and just in everything, who is indifferent to the suffering of others. Trust not all men; else you will tarnished by deceit_.

* * *

Small, silvery flakes drifted down, glittering in the bright light of the harvest moon, and pelted the frozen landscape. Fierce winds lashed against the snow-covered rooftops, sending vibrations throughout the cracked, mountainous terrain. A hawk emerged from the grey clouds then, so swiftly and quietly that one may have thought it had materialized from air – and descended the gloomy sky. It was solid against the wind, but graceful and powerful. The bird's wings twitched and it fluttered onto a perch inside a room, beside a row of cages housing sleeping pigeons and ravens.

Not a filthy, bare room as cold as the icicles hanging from the roof's hinges outside, but a dry, warm, comfortably furnished room inside a castle chamber. In another room, down the hallway, a man was sitting half-slouched in a chair. His gaze was anxiously fixated onto the small piece of parchment paper folded in his fist. He laid it down on the table and neatly scrawled across it. Then he folded it by the corners, pressed down and sealed it with the last bit of melted wax. He looked at the mirror raised above the mantle of the fireplace, and fidgeted with the feather pen in his hand.

In his reflection, he saw a man with a sullen expression. The man's features were sharp: a dark-colored eye, a chiseled jaw-line a little too narrow for his liking, and white hair. His breath evaporated in front of him when he exhaled, much to his annoyance, and he clenched his fingers into unsettled fists.

Rising from his seat, the man quickly pivoted and began to walk beside the left wall, beneath low arches and a row of square black lanterns. The heels of his boots sounded hollow against the planks of the floorboards. He walked towards a door, opened and entered through it, and took a calming breath of cool air. The hawk stared at him from the perch set into the wall on the right; its eyes rendered an eerie, luminous yellow in the moonlight. The man extended his hand and pulled open the latch to the cage, and the bird obediently climbed onto his fist.

Then he tied the letter around the hawk's left claw with a thick piece of string. "Go," he commanded, and at once, the hawk flew above him into the freezing fog.

* * *

"No."

Ino frowned at the refusal. She rolled her eyes and then glowered at her closest friend. "Oh please! For once can you not be so boring?" she said in a voice so loud that Sakura winced.

Lips parted open in dismay, Sakura began to defend, "I won't be able to make it, Ino. You know that I'm busy tonight."

"You know what, Sakura?" Ino impolitely interrupted. "I don't care. You _are_ going. I won't let you miss out this time. Everyone is going to be there!"

Sakura looked at her friend in disbelief and frowned angrily. "Ino!" she bit out.

Ino twitched her lips upward into an innocent smile. She leaned back against the bench and folded her arms smugly across her chest. "You're seventeen, Sakura," she said pointedly, as if it made any difference. "And you can't make the world happy. Just for once could you get that through your thick head? It'll be fun, I promise!"

Sakura wasn't convinced at all. She stared at Ino, shocked. As much as she valued her friend, it was exhausting how persistent Ino could be. Ino knew how much Sakura hated having her mind made up for her. With a frustrated sigh, Sakura shook her head and quickly rose from the bench. "I need to go," she informed. She ignored the dejected look blooming across her best friend's features. It surprised her how genuinely unhappy Ino looked.

Ino pursed her lips: a sign that Sakura knew meant seriousness. "Look, Sakura, I didn't mean to make you upset," Ino spoke earnestly and then sighed. When Sakura made no response, Ino added with a disapproving tut, "Lighten up, will you? If any deserves a break, it's you, Sakura. Just for one night! I'm sure your father wouldn't mind. Please?"

For a minute, Sakura hesitated. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw stubbornly. But Ino hadapologized to her, a small voice in her head reasoned. Sakura silently admitted to herself that perhaps a night out with her friends would be good for her. "Alright, fine, I'll go," Sakura muttered her response.

Ino grinned triumphantly and clapped her hands together. "Thank you! I'll pick you up half an hour before nine," she replied. Then two girls each said goodbye and parted ways.

Sakura arrived at the clinic around ten-minutes later, where she underwent tutoring for five hours each day. She loved medicine; it was her entire world. It gave her immense joy when a patient was able to make a full recuperation, but also a great deal of sorrow when they passed over to the next world. Not everyone could make it, Sakura knew. She would just have to harden her heart to that knowledge.

She was greeted with friendly smiles as she made her way over to the board. Her name was listed beneath Proger 7 in the south wing, where sickly children were seen, and etched beside it was the name of the black-haired, obi-wearing doctor overseeing her training. Sakura stopped in the woman's keeping room, where she quickly peeled off her clothes in exchange for more suitable attire, and then headed towards her assigned ward to begin her lessons.

Five and a half hours later, Sakura swiped her name off the list and signed out. Exiting the small hospital, she breathed in, delighting her lungs with the smell of budding spring blooms, as she began to walk down the trail communicating with the east sector of the hospital. She arrived at the palace fifteen minutes later, having taken her time to walk through the commons and the markets. Instead of going to the garden, where she had initially intended to spend most of her afternoon, she walked towards the south-western wing of the palace. Once she returned to her room, Sakura wanted nothing more than to take a long bath in the warm, perfumed waters her bathing room provided her with and then fall into the clutches of deep slumber. Sakura crossed the hallway, trailing her finger tips along the crevices in the stone wall, and opened the door to her room.

Sunlight streaming through the elaborately embroidered curtains reflected off the vanity mirror and broke into rainbows, scattering across the back of the chestnut-haired woman kneeling in front of the white marble fireplace. She lifted her head from its angled position and smiled brightly at Sakura. Her eyes were a peculiar shade of violet. "Good afternoon, My Lady," she greeted, and then asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Sakura shook her head, replying politely, "Not right now, thank you."

The maid nodded and secured another log in the fireplace. She scrapped the flint and steel across the wood. Small sparks leaped out from the flames, and she blew against them until they burned brightly. She drew her head back, stood and brushed away any embers or cinder that her apron might have caught. Then she bowed her head and shoulders. "If you need anything, My Lady, I will be tidying the parlor."

She took a large basket off the table; then exited the bedroom chamber. With one last lingering look at the door, Sakura tugged off her sandals and her dress, and then stepped into the bathing room. The steamy, rose-scented waters were enclosed in a circular cinnamon stone tub and had never looked so pleasant and inviting. A plate laden with delectable-looking fresh fruit – apples, pears, and grapes – had been placed beside the tub. Vases holding yellow and white flowers decorated the small round table nestled in a crook of the northern bronze-colored wall, and comfortable pillows for seating had been placed around it.

An oval full-body mirror rested beside the small but elegant vanity perched in front of the center wall. On top of the vanity were sweet-smelling perfumes, lotions, and exotic oils. Sakura heaved out a sigh of relief as she sank into the tub. The soothing water had helped relax her, but she still found herself preoccupied with her thoughts even as she climbed lethargically out of the bathtub. She ambled to a small compartment and pulled a neatly folded towel from its recesses. After she changed into a pair of fresh, white undergarments, she rubbed lotion into her arms and legs, and then shrugged a robe over her shoulders. Sakura stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection.

Was she pretty, she wondered, and gently tucked a coral-pink lock behind her ear. She crinkled her nose, and the girl in the mirror did the same. Sakura pulled her hair away from her face and secured it to the nape of her neck. Then she turned her head away from the mirror and tugged a soft, green nightdress over her head. A soft _hum _left her parted lips as she collapsed onto her luxurious bed and curled into the satin sheets. Closing her eyes, she was asleep within moments.

* * *

The horses cantered across the grassy road at a leisurely pace. From the serene azure-blue sky, sunlight flooded down and flickered between the oak trees. Across the glowing horizon stretched the massive shadow of a wall the carriage was moving towards. Nestled between two grand dark grey-stone walls was a pair of elaborate double gates. As the carriage ventured closer, the ground trodden beneath it blended into acres of rolling flower-strewn hills: A new landscape. Green fields stretched out majestically before them, littered with orange and gold and white wild flowers above which prettily-colored butterflies fluttered.

Sprawled along the horizon were verdant green valleys and hilltops through which sylvan rivers meandered through. Trees abundant with a variety of fruit filled the expanse. Birds with colorful-tipped feathers flew delightfully about while others perched themselves on top of the boughs. The two gates parted open as the carriage neared, and the horses trotted through. They crossed over a pillared bridge. Sasuke noted, with a cool indifference, figures reclining idly in the shade by the river bank. Their clothes were limited to dull or pale colors, but garlands of brightly hued flowers and leaves were skillfully woven around their waists, heads, and necks.

The horses slowed to a gentle trot and stopped dutifully in the center of the square. Suddenly, the laughter and voices sounded considerably closer. He could hear the melody of a flute playing in the distance and a lovely voice singing to the tune. Sasuke lifted his eyes up as he emerged from the carriage door. Huddled about the large kingdom square was a large throng of people. They were smiling cheerfully, jubilance on their differentiating features. Each bowed their heads as Sasuke and Itachi passed by them, murmuring polite greetings.

Dark eyes roved across the figures that surrounded them with characteristic disinterest, surveying which ones belonged to a higher class. Sasuke turned his attention to another row of faces. His gaze narrowed, and his brother glanced at him in silent confirmation. Between a young, burly man and a small girl with olive skin and hair braided into two pigtails was a man, younger than he appeared but taller than most, with bright cerulean eyes. Itachi stepped languidly around his brother and moved slowly forwards. "Lord Kizashi," he said in greeting.

The wrinkles around Kizashi's mouth stretched into laugh lines while he chuckled, and within it held mischievous glee. His clothes –a loose-fitting cobalt shirt, dark pants, and leather boots– smelled of spiced wine, permeated by clove. "You and your brother's arrival is an unexpected but pleasant surprise. I do wish your father had told me sooner, of course."

Kizashi opened his mouth to speak again but was curtly interrupted. "Take us to the catacombs," Itachi ordered.

Kizashi nodded, "Of course."

He turned on his heel and began to walk through the market, down a cobbled street that twisted out of view. Heiya, the Plains District, is a series of crooked cobbled roads that's located in the north-east part of Uzushio, near the crop fields just outside the wall. It was here that the markets were located and many people gathered to shop. Two districts south of here, where Kizashi was walking towards, was the Seiryu. Standing proudly there was the palace, and beside it the military base was stationed. Sasuke followed Kizashi a single footfall behind Itachi, through two wooden doors a sentinel had opened for them, and stepped into a square room. Kizashi guided them through the left hallway of the base.

They stepped through an arched doorway, into a narrow, stone-constructed passageway. Inside the passageway was dimly lighted. Flames flickered steadily from the bronze sconces fixated on to the two walls, illuminating the stone with an eerie red-orange glow.

Sasuke settled his gaze onto the obscured contour of the gate set into the wall in front of them. An elevator, he realized. A metallic echo resounded as Kizashi pulled the impressively-carved gateway open, and Itachi and Sasuke gracefully stepped inside.

* * *

She was dreaming. Orient rays of sunlight shined down from a gray-blue sky over an endless stretch of ebony forest. She felt breathless. Not from exertion or from fatigue even, but from the exhilaration coursing right through her. Laughing, she ran through the undergrowth, gracefully leaping over fallen trees. Never before had her legs felt so light and nimble beneath her! She didn't have a destination in mind. She went where her feet carried her. She had just stumbled upon a clearing filled to the edges with salvias and geraniums when a soft voice trickled into her subconscious.

'_Sakura_,'

She stirred. How odd, she thought, that somebody was calling her. No one was with her. She heard it again, louder and louder, and she suddenly felt herself pulled from the fringes of unconsciousness. Groaning, Sakura begrudgingly acknowledged that it was time to wake up. She pushed her face further into the warmth of her pillow and yawned. What time was it?

"Sakura, you'd better be awake!" a familiar voice yelled. Cracking one bleary eye open, Sakura glared at the door. _Ino-pig_.

"Go away," Sakura grumbled out and pulled the sheets over her head.

There was a short, silent pause, and then Ino snorted. "_Go away_," she echoed. "What do you mean go away? I told you I'd be here at eight. You'd better be at least half ready!"

Sakura whined, "But Inoo, mmnoo!"

Light footsteps padded over to the bed, gripped the sheets and tugged them off. "Get up. I brought us sweetened tea," said Ino loudly. Though it was childish and well beneath her seventeen years, Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to go anymore," she said groggily.

With a disapproving click of her tongue, Ino dismissed, "You're most certainly not going anywhere looking like _that_." Then she twirled around, promptly hitting Sakura in the face with her blonde silken mane of hair. Ino strode across the room towards the white wardrobe. She pushed the circular-knobbed doors open and stared intensely at the selection of dresses and garments. Sakura frowned. Ino could be a real handful sometimes.

Dresses and leggings and pleated skirts and shirts began to pile onto the bedside. What was she looking for? Sakura eyed the clothing warily, praying that she wouldn't be forced to try every item on. Surely Ino wouldn't? "Oh, where is it," Ino muttered, leaning further into the wardrobe.

"Huh?"

"That dress you got for your birthday last year," said Ino. She added, "Don't you remember?"

Sakura propped herself in a half-sitting, half-lying position, and began to protest, "Ino, I really don't want to —"

"Oh, here it is!" Ino chirped, and spun back around to show Sakura the dress. "You _have _to wear it," she gushed.

The dress was quite charming, but Sakura had only been able to wear it once. The satin dress was light pink with a sweet heart neckline embroidered with gold filigree, and the sleeves were short and semi-transparent. The empire waistline, adorned with a silk belt and a beaded oval brooch, parted half-way down the left to reveal a lighter-hued skirt, which too parted down to reveal another skirt. At the top of the part was a gold brooch decorated with a flower. Ino shoved the dress into Sakura's arms, and exclaimed in delight, "Call me when you're finished!"

Then she walked out of the room. Sighing, Sakura reluctantly threw the sheets off her legs and stood up. She took a sip of tea before tugging her clothes over her head and discarding them on the floor. Then she slid on the dress. "I'm done," Sakura called.

Ino entered the room again. She guided Sakura by the arm into the vanity chair and began to quickly tinker through an assortment of jewelry. She gently brushed out the tangled pink locks. Then she braided back side-strands on both sides of Sakura's head and tied them together in the back. She repeated the process again, taking the hair beneath the braids already done and weaving them with dexterous fingers.

Ino smiled proudly, straightening and taking a step back to admire her work. "You look beautiful," she said, and a light pink spread across Sakura's cheeks. Ino ushered Sakura out of the vanity chair and towards the bedroom door, where they linked their arms together. "Let's go," Ino said. Their gazes met and they both smiled widely. Then they hurried down the hallway without looking back.

* * *

There were a series of levers fixated on the left wall, where Kizashi stood. Kizashi stretched his arm out to grasp and pull back the third right-most lever. For a lengthy minute, nothing happened. Then a loud rumbling sound broke the silence around them and grew steadily louder. A quiet hiss of breath left Sasuke's lips as the elevator suddenly roared to life and, with a jerk, began to descend to the bottom of the building. The ride to the bottom floor was short-lived, but by the time Sasuke stepped off his head was spinning.

He glanced at Kizashi, who seemed completely unaffected. "Keep up," Kizashi commanded as he stepped off the elevator, which had come to rest at the beginning of a corridor. Covered in moss, columns of sturdy wooden beams bared the weight of the massive grey stone structure. Rows of flambeaus illuminated the winding cavern walls. Dirt trickled down from the ceiling onto the sandy floor, scattering minute particles of dust.

"The catacombs," Kizashi introduced, gesturing aimlessly towards the walls. "Come this way," he ordered. He waited for the both of them to join him before beginning to lead down the path.

The route Kizashi led Sasuke and Itachi through was littered with meandering tunnels and corroding staircases that spiraled downward. Kizashi moved to another wall, lifted his hand and slid his right palm onto the glinting stone and pressed against it. The stone quivered, and the wall began to retract back, revealing a hidden staircase that twisted into the dark. The little passageway was among the most kept Sasuke had seen, leading him to assume that it was used often. Inside the air was dank, and a chilly breeze whistled through the tunnel. Small, circular lanterns from which candles glowed brilliantly inside hung in a row on the ceiling, and short blades of grass protruded through the cracks in the stone floor.

Kizashi took a torch from the wall. The fire reflected in his eyes, leaving small golden pinpoints in his irises. "Come," he said, and began to walk down the tunnel. Sasuke and Itachi followed closely.

There lengthy minute of silence. Kizashi peered over his shoulder and asked, "Have you heard the story of the Honored Siblings?"

Sasuke looked up into Kizashi's shadowy face and saw that his eyes were crinkled into a smile. "No, I don't believe we have," he replied, walking behind Kizashi's shadow.

Kizashi laughed softly beneath his breath. "I suppose you wouldn't have. The South doesn't care much for the old Northern tales." They descended another set of uneven steps.

"The only difference: Konoha and Uzushio were founded in two separate time periods, one right after the other. Uzushio was built after the War of Kings, following the death of my predecessor and the early king. The Honored Siblings aided our kingdom for years in that war, and when they died their remains were buried here in one of the crypts connected to the catacombs."

Sasuke looked up at the impressive double-doors Kizashi was walking towards. He wondered where they were going. Above the doorway was an ornate arch adorned by two antique brass angels, and carved into the wood was a circle, inside of which was a small spiral.

"We're almost there." Kizashi pushed the doors open. Warmth radiating from the fireplace enveloped him in a soothing blanket of warmth. The elegant wallpaper was dark olive green. Two burnt gold pillars wrought with bronze-painted leafy vines framed a long oak table laden with maps and worn leather books and torn scrolls.

"You may take a seat," Kizashi said. He stood at the end of the table and placed his palms against it. It was a signal for order and silence, and Sasuke and Itachi immediately sat back in the two chairs at the opposite end of the table and quieted.

"Thirty-five nights ago some of our men went missing in the western mountain range," here Itachi paused to throw a glance at Sasuke, who in turn met his gaze with blank eyes.

"The Secondhand was with them," Sasuke finished Itachi's thoughts.

One corner of Kizashi's lips turned downwards. Directing his gaze towards Itachi, he questioned with a sigh, "You're sure the elements didn't get them, or bandits?"

"We're certain," Itachi nodded stiffly. "Three bodies were discovered near a small town between the east and west valleys. Two are missing."

"Were there any signs of a fight?" Kizashi asked.

"Yes," Itachi stated. "Two had lacerations on their chests and legs."

Kizashi leaned back in his chair and propped himself against his elbow. His face looked grim, deep in thought as he rubbed his jaw. "Do you know who would target them?"

Sasuke shook his head. "That has yet to be answered," he murmured. "We do have an idea however."

Kizashi furrowed his brows into a perplexed frown. He lifted his gaze to look at Sasuke and said, "And?"

Sasuke stared back at Kizashi with inky eyes. He replied evenly, "We believe we've uncovered an intrigue."

Kizashi stared back at Sasuke, appalled by the very idea. He shrugged. "It's not entirely implausible. I'll give it that. What evidence do you have that someone may be conspiring against the realm?" he questioned. "For someone to go to such lengths…"

"We received a letter from one our allies stationed in the west. They wouldn't take such risks, or go through such trouble if they weren't sure," Itachi explained.

Kizashi nodded, interjected, "Have you received anything else from them?"

When Itachi shook his head, Kizashi inquired, turning his focus to one of the most importants question, "And what do you know of the insurgents, if there is any?"

Sasuke clenched his fists in frustration. "Not a damn thing."

"Whoever is responsible may target other political members and allies. Even old friends," Itachi reminded them.

Kizashi wondered out loud, curiosity in his voice, "Who could it be…?"

Itachi rose to his feet, moving quickly on. "Regardless, my brother and I haven't come to your kingdom for that reason, My Lord. Our father needs you on his council," he explained to Kizashi. Kizashi blinked in surprise at that. He inclined his eyebrows.

Itachi proposed lightly, "You have two days to think about it."

Without another word, he and Sasuke stepped around the table. Kizashi stared at the ground for a moment; then stood and looked behind him, only to find that the door was closed and they both had already exited the assembly room. He hadn't even heard them leave.

* * *

_Salvias can mean two things: "I think of you" and "forever mine", which I thought was fitting. If you can spare a moment, please let me know your thoughts! Was it good, bad, in between? Updates will not be regular but I'll do my best to get chapters out every few months._


End file.
